


he held his breath

by naomidrug



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomidrug/pseuds/naomidrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik finally have that "conversation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	he held his breath

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea, this is just a translation of my own hungarian fanfic, i have never ever published. so I thought about sharing it with you. (still bad at english, halp.)

There was something really odd about the fact that Erik was capable of crashing a plane or lifting up a whole train into the sky with only one thought, but he was still sitting in front of Charles, silently moving the chess pieces from one place to another. _Charles inhaled._

He knew it wouldn’t last too long: Erik will leave him someday, he will change the world. In a good way or in a bad, didn’t really matter to him in that second. 

He wanted to see what is inside of Erik’s head, he wanted to feel his raw thoughts again, but the terrifying fear stopped him. His legs. He needed them, _he held his breath_ , he didn’t want to lose them – the fright nearly consumed him. He felt like someone who betrayed himself, his own soul, his own ideology. 

“You are wrong about yourself,” Erik said, his voice was too loud, even though his lips weren’t even moving. His words echoed in Charles’ thoughts. _Charles gasped._ He couldn’t feel his legs. 

The chess piece froze in the middle of the action, the time stopped, they were the only ones left moving. Erik sighed. 

They were looking at each other – no, not looking, they were in the need to stare at each other, to memorize every inch of the other one. But Erik’s expression didn’t show a thing, Charles couldn’t understand him. 

He felt as his mind, hungry for Eriks’, reached out and wanted to read everything in Erik’s head. He was desperate to get into his head.

“Be my guest.” 

Charles heard every thought of him, his telepathic powers weren’t controllable, he completely and unstoppable started throwing memories at Erik. Memories, feelings. 

The first time he met with Raven. 1944, when Erik got torn apart from his family. However, Erik smiled, as he felt Charles’ happiness. Then it turned into agony, he lost Raven. 

Raven and him sitting in the shadow of the tree, which was planted in his grandfather's time. Sunlight surrounded everything, Erik felt sweat running down on his back. Then it was gone. 

Charles was sitting over a book, it was already dawn, he has been up all night, because he needed to know what he was. And if there were more of them, not just Raven and him. There was an already ice cold coffee on the table, Charles sometimes took a sip.

He got his degree; euphoric satisfaction. 

Charles jumped into the water for Erik. _You are not alone._ * 

Charles took a bullet and ended up paraplegic. Because of Erik, all because of Erik. Erik’s jaw jutted defiance. 

Charles opened the school and he was truly happy. After all what has happened he was ready to go on with his life, or maybe to star an entirely different one. 

Then he had to close the school, and he has lost his faith. He has lost too much: _Erik_ , his ability to walk, the school. Pain and blurry pictures, these things meant the life to him.

The sat in front of each other, in silence, time wasn’t still anymore, but they didn’t move, they were overwhelmed by the secrets. The unsaid things. 

“Charles-“ Erik started, but then he closed his mouth.

They didn’t have to say anything anymore. 

 

*quote from the movie X-men: First Class


End file.
